1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a drain stopper having a lift mechanism thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Various drain stopper designs have been developed with the goal of making the stopper more effective or more convenient to use in the household. The following patents are representative of designs of drain stoppers or lift mechanisms for stoppers.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 14,630 Abbott 238,726 Sponsler 246,567 Sneider 756,663 Lewis 1,141,378 Carney 1,203,530 Gessler 1,939,569 Pfister 2,321,515 Rice 3,380,081 Eilertson et al. 3,665,526 Hoffman 4,932,082 Ridgeway ______________________________________
In addition to the above U.S. patents, German patent DE 468118 and British patent UK 713,668 appear to be directed to plugs or stoppers for a drain. None of the foregoing patents, however, is directed to a drain stopper which can easily be lowered to a closed position, and raised and held in an open position, and for, optionally, complete removal, and wherein the drain stopper is of extremely simple design.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a drain stopper having a simple lever or camming mechanism to control the raising and lowering of the stopper in the drain, and to position the stopper in the drain.
It is further principal object of the present invention to provide a drain stopper having a simple lift mechanism and having a strainer assembly attached thereto.